Murder in Small Town X: All-Stars (Season 9)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: Diane was selected by the killer to be brought in as a thirteenth investigator. The killer also appointed her the first lifeguard. Note 2: In episode 5, the killer bribed Rita to leave the game for $100,000. She chose to take the offer and quit the game. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects C Episode Summaries Episode 1: Cast the First Stone *'Lifeguard': Diane'1' *'Suspect Cleared': Rebecca Granger *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Rita (5-3-3-1) - the market **'Lifeguard's Pick': Rick - the kayak rental shack *'Investigator Murdered': Rick *'Notes': Duncan and Sharon Peters are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Nate and Nell Peters, their children, discover the crime scene. Roselani Sagara says that Peters family made enemies of the Sagara family by getting a sense of superiority from their hotel. The investigators find that Sharon had been having an affair with Vincent Kauhi. They also find a threatening note Duncan wrote to Kiana Powatan and a bag of money with a note from Ally Bryce. Kiana later explains that the note is in response to her sending a collection agency after Duncan would not pay, while Ally says she had paid Duncan for renting out one of his conference rooms. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 20 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Rita found a lottery ticket at the Pohihihi Market. Episode 2: Legacy of Lies *'Lifeguard': Polly *'Suspect Cleared': Hiram Tom *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Brock (6-4-1) - the scuba center **'Lifeguard's Pick': Diane - the surf shop *'Investigator Murdered': Brock *'Notes': Vincent Kauhi is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Like the last crime scene, the investigators find a bloody ukelele and a small slip of paper with Vincent's name on it and a large X below it; inside the ukelele is a diamond ring. They also discover Duncan's paperwork about the other people in town, including Kiana Powatan and Ally Bryce. Nate Peters reveals that Duncan Peters had lied about the reason Vincent was fired from his hotel; he also said that not only did his parents know about the affairs the other spouse was having, but they had "agreements" to fool around with tourists. The investigators discover the lottery ticket from the previous killer clue is a fake, there is no Hawaii state lottery. Duncan Peters's accountant says that Duncan had come into $50,000 in extra finances before he died, assumingly from blackmailing the other townspeople; Vincent had found out and was trying to blackmail Duncan to get more money, which was probably the reason for his firing. *'Killer Clues': **Diane found a surfboard at the surf shop. Episode 3: A Kiss Goodbye *'Lifeguard': Aaron *'Suspect Cleared': Xander Tom *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Jane (5-4-1) - Maka'u Loa Falls **'Lifeguard's Pick': Ivan - the old lighthouse *'Investigator Murdered': Ivan *'Notes': Hiram Tom is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators figure out that the murder weapon is some type of knife. They discover another receipt at Hiram's house, in addition a business card of Bruce Bryce with a New York address written on the back. They also find a bush of flowers at Haliaka Sagara's house that match the flowers left at the killer's game. Roy Langley says that the surfboard from the previous killer clue is his. *'Killer Clues': **Jane found a smiley-face keychain at Maka'u Loa Falls. Episode 4: The Power of One *'Lifeguard': Rita *'Suspect Cleared': Leilani Chun *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Daisy (5-4) - Gus Delacroix's office **'Lifeguard's Pick': Polly - Roselani Sagara's office at Roselani's Café *'Investigator Murdered': Polly *'Notes': Bruce Bryce is murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode, though his wife Ally doesn't seem to be fazed by it. She does tell the investigators, though, that Bruce hated the Peters family for making him be events coordinator. Leilani Chun says that Nate Peters would often have affairs with various women in hotel rooms, while Duncan Peters pressured her to sleep with him. The investigators walk in on an argument between Gus Delacroix and Rebecca Granger about the murders. *'Killer Clues': **Daisy found a newspaper article at Gus Delacroix's office. The title of the article read "Tourist Found Murdered". It described the murder of a tourist, Jessica Franklin, and the fact that her killer was never caught; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Fade to Grey *'Lifeguard': Daisy *'Suspect Cleared': Kai Duhinio *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Aaron (4-2-1) - the historical society **'Lifeguard's Pick': Jade - the cemetery *'Investigator Murdered': Rita (Bribed)2''' & Jade *'''Notes: Frieda Simon and Xander Tom are murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. The investigators find the traditional clue of a receipt with the victim's name left by the killer, but only for Frieda. They also find another video left by the killer, where they discover that there is a key hidden in the house somewhere. Kiana Powatan says that Jessica Franklin had apparently been stabbed and left for dead and was discovered by Nell Peters, Gabe Marshall, and their friends Dale and Monica. Rita found the key, which unlocked a safe at the Honolulu Airport containing $100,000. She chose to leave the game to get the money. Jane notices that all of the victims have had to donate organs at some point in their lives. *'Killer Clues': **Aaron found a stack of papers at the historical society. It contained a list of people, broken up by household, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Mourning the Little Dead *'Lifeguard': Norris *'Suspect Cleared': Nalani Sagara *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Anna (4-2) - Xander Tom’s photo studio **'Lifeguard's Pick': Don - the Pohihihi Flower Shop *'Investigator Murdered': Don *'Notes': Roselani Sagara and Gus Delacroix are murdered by the killer in the beginning of the episode. After her fiance's murder, Rebecca approaches the investigator about staying with them and becoming part of the investigative team, and they decide to let her join. Nalani Sagara admits that she has been in a relationship with Nate Peters for about a year now. *'Killer Clues': **Anna found a newspaper at Xander Tom's photo studio. It was that week's edition of a local Pohihihi paper, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 7: Touching the Dark *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Kiana Powatan is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'Killer Clues': ** Episode 8 *'Lifeguard': *'Suspect Cleared': *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': **'Lifeguard's Pick': *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': *'Killer Clues': **